


Как тебя зовут?

by Aizen, WTF Promare 2021 (fandom_Promare)



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: AU in Canon, Drama, M/M, Romance, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:48:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29086356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aizen/pseuds/Aizen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Promare/pseuds/WTF%20Promare%202021
Summary: Каждый должен делать свою работу. Работа Гало — следить за тем, чтобы Промеполис не горел. И с недавних  пор — укрывать опаленных.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 10
Kudos: 21
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF Promare 2021 - Level 2 - Тексты низкого рейтинга





	Как тебя зовут?

С представителями Ледяных сил Гало встречается только по службе, а с полковником Вулканом и вовсе сталкивается только в коридорах мэрии, когда приходит навестить Крея.

Но сегодня ему не везет.

Квартал, по которому он планировал прогуляться после работы, (говорят, в местном книжном открыли секцию японской литературы) перекрыт, кругом полно солдат и тяжелой техники, а знакомый зычный голос слышно даже за оцеплением: 

— Я вас в шеренгу выстрою и заставлю драть друг друга до посинения, если упустите этого ублюдка!

Какое-то время Гало торчит посреди щелкающей смартфонами толпы и гадает, кого это они ловят — настоящего террориста или какого-нибудь воспламенившегося беднягу. 

Возможны оба варианта, Ледяные силы даже на гражданских ходят толпой.

С другой стороны — опаленный есть опаленный, даже простая библиотекарша способна выжечь пару кварталов по щелчку пальцев — Айна рассказывала, а чего не верить Айне? 

Как бы то ни было, смотреть на задержание Гало не хочет.

Он деликатно раздвигает локтями толпу, ставшую за эту минуту еще больше, и идет прочь, пытаясь спланировать вечер.

В пиццерии были вчера, да и скучно одному, в кино ничего интересного, разве что качалка… качалка, точно!

Сначала он думает, что тихий стон ему почудился, но, заглянув в подворотню, видит чей-то скрюченный силуэт.

Парень.

Светловолосый.

Сидит прислонившись к стене и редко, тяжело дышит. Голова опущена, ладонь судорожно сжимает правый бок.

Сейчас девять вечера, Гало уже пару часов как не при исполнении, но пройти мимо попавшего в беду человека он не может.

Он медленно подходит и опускается на одно колено, пытаясь заглянуть парню в лицо. Потом осторожно кладет ладонь на плечо.

— Эй, слышишь меня? 

Парень даже не шевелится, только дыхание на секунду сбивается с ритма. 

Ограбили его? Или побили? 

Может, штаны (латексные? кожаные?) кому-то не понравились или вон сережки в ушах.  
Самыми опасными преступниками в Промеполисе, естественно, считались опаленные, но среди граждан тоже имелись свои уроды. 

— Спокойно, — Гало улыбается — больше для себя, парень на него не смотрит, — я помогу, ладно? Я умею оказывать первую помощь. У меня аптечка…

Только вот аптечка осталась в бардачке мотоцикла, а мотоцикл — в служебном гараже. Лючия давно порывалась его улучшить.

Черт, черт, черт.

Гало глубоко вздыхает. Ладно, значит план B.

— Сейчас отвезем тебя…

И тут в дюйме от лица, лизнув кончик носа, вспыхивает пламя.

— Ну да, не отвезем, — соглашается Гало.

Парень смотрит на него с бессильной яростью загнанного зверя и вскидывает руку для следующей атаки. Левую. Правую он упорно прижимает к боку, и Гало видит кровь, текущую из-под пальцев. 

Опаленный.

Это опаленный. 

Как бы не тот самый, из-за которого сейчас весь соседний квартал стоит на ушах. 

Гало не пугает перспектива сгореть — достойная смерть для пожарного и настоящего мужчины. Только не сейчас, а лет эдак через пятьдесят.

Он с тревогой наблюдает, как с лица парня уходят последние краски.

Если кому и суждено умереть здесь и сейчас, то это будет не Гало.

В больницу точно нельзя — во-первых, вряд ли у опаленного есть документы, не положено по закону, во-вторых, непонятно, что он там устроит, когда очнется. А дома его можно хотя бы вырубить.

Впервые в жизни Гало жалеет, что у него нет ледяных наручников. 

Он поднимает руки раскрытыми ладонями вперед и говорит очень медленно и спокойно, словно убеждает обезумевших от страха людей покинуть безопасное убежище и перебраться в спасательный модуль.

— Если ты здесь останешься, то истечешь кровью, понимаешь? А если будешь швыряться огнем, сюда сбежится пол-улицы, и это тоже плохо.

Опаленный внимательно смотрит на него из-под густой челки. Кровавое пятно, расползающееся по белой рубашке, становится все шире и шире. Надо бы ускориться.

— Слушай, я… — Гало вовремя дергает себя за язык — упоминание о службе в пожарке ему не поможет, — я спасатель. Мне все равно, что ты, — так, слово «мутант» тоже не годится, — необычный. Давай так — я тебя отвезу к себе домой, подлатаю, а потом иди себе куда хочешь. 

Опаленный не отвечает, и Гало решается. Снимает куртку и набрасывает ее на опаленного. Куртка эта велика даже Гало — промахнулся с размером, никаких больше покупок через интернет. Опаленный — худой и маленький — и вовсе тонет в ней, как мышь в мешке, но сейчас это хорошо. 

Не стоит нервировать прохожих видом крови.

— А теперь подъем.

Свои последние школьные каникулы Гало проводит, подрабатывая в магазине одежды — развозит заказы, перешучивается с продавщицами и таскает по залу невесомые манекены. 

Опаленный весит немногим больше, чем самый маленький из них. 

Гало ставит его на ноги, лезет за смартфоном, и уже через пять минут рядом с переулком тормозит ярко-зеленое такси. 

В салоне он протягивает водителю лишнюю двадцатку и заговорщически шепчет: 

— Мой друг, он, ну знаете, погулял. Езжайте аккуратней, а то он вам весь салон заблюет. 

***

Квартира Гало на восьмом этаже под самой крышей. Лифтом пользоваться опасно, и опаленного приходится нести через шестнадцать лестничных пролетов. Ничего, заодно и тренировка, раз уж сходить в качалку сегодня не получится. 

Сначала он устраивает свою находку в спальне: обрабатывает раны, натягивает на опаленного одну из своих старых футболок и укрывает одеялом. 

Потом еще раз пробегается по лестнице — не накапал ли где кровью. 

Потом звонит Айне с историей про обчихавшего его доставщика пиццы и высокую температуру. 

Ощущает чудовищную неловкость, когда она предлагает примчаться после смены — с аспирином, морсом и лимонами.

И, кстати, аспирин — запасы лекарств надо бы пополнить, да и на перевязку ушла последняя упаковка бинтов.

Аптека в двух кварталах отсюда — это минус. Она дежурная — это плюс.  
Гало лихорадочно сметает с полок все обезболивающее, обеззараживающее и кровоостанавливающее. Когда очередь доходит до бинтов и марли, провизор — его знакомая — с легкой тревогой спрашивает: 

— Боже, Гало, у тебя дома была бойня? 

«У меня дома опаленный. Который, возможно, уже очнулся и чего-нибудь поджег», — думает Гало, быстро расплачивается и убегает.

Многие… нет, не так, большинство опаленных не были поехавшими пироманьяками, но кто знает, что в голове у этого? Как он оказался в той подворотне? Кто и почему на него напал? 

«Хватит, — приказывает себе Гало, — ты сам решил, когда сунулся к нему со своей помощью, вот и не ной теперь».

Квартира встречает тишиной и прохладой, в гостиной мерно гудит кондиционер, гоняя туда-сюда застоявшийся воздух.

— Ты там живой?

Молчание знак согласия.

Опаленный лежит в той же позе, в которой он его оставил, глаза закрыты, грудь медленно поднимается и опускается под тонким покрывалом. Здоровее он за эти полчаса определенно не стал, но умирать, кажется, тоже передумал.

Гало садится на краешек кровати. Теперь, когда у него наконец появилась возможность разглядеть опаленного поближе, становится понятно, что… 

— …ты совсем пацан, — бормочет Гало, — и симпатичный такой. 

Маленькая собачка до старости щенок — у него в бригаде имелось живое подтверждение этой пословицы («Это меня умственный труд омолаживает», — отвечала на это сама Лючия).

И все же Гало кажется, что опаленному не больше семнадцати.

От этой мысли у него почему-то сжимается сердце — в приюте он всегда заступался за малышню. И не за малышню, впрочем, тоже — недаром воспитатели пророчили ему карьеру врача или полицейского. Но Гало уже тогда решил, чего хочет от жизни.  
Он бессознательно протягивает руку и отводит со лба светлую челку.

Прикосновение получается совсем невесомым, но опаленный все равно начинает волноваться. Глаза беспокойно бегают под закрытыми веками. Гало поспешно убирает руку.

— Ну все, все, отдыхай. 

Одежда опаленного — пришлось порядком попотеть, чтобы стянуть с него эти чертовы штаны — бесформенной грудой валяется на полу. 

После недолгих колебаний Гало обшаривает все карманы, которые находит — чужого ему не надо, но вдруг найдет что-то, что поможет понять, кто его новый знакомый. Кошелек, пропуск, да хоть дисконтную карту книжного магазина.

Но карманы пусты. Может, его и правда ограбили.

Белая рубашка с кружевным воротником все-таки отправляется в мусорку — Гало не настолько наивен, чтобы пытаться отстирать кровь.

Даже жаль немного — она наверняка дорогая.

И красивая. 

Вся в хозяина. 

***

Ночь была… беспокойной. 

От идеи ночевать в гостиной пришлось отказаться — вместо того, чтобы попытаться уснуть, он каждые десять минут срывается с места, чтобы проверить, дышит ли опаленный.

В конце концов, Гало сдается и стелет себе на полу спальни — чертов диван все равно слишком мягкий, для гостей покупался, а не для его спины. 

Но сон не идет к нему и тут. Гало продолжает прислушиваться, только на этот раз не к чужому дыханию, а к тому, что происходит за закрытой дверью квартиры.

А там ничего не происходит, только один раз шумит лифт — сосед Гало, работающий в круглосуточной пекарне, отправляется на ночную смену.

«Вот сейчас я услышу топот, — с каким-то мазохистским удовольствием размышляет Гало, — потом в дверь постучат, или нет, сразу вынесут, и сюда ворвутся ребята в черном. С ледяными пушками и в скверном настроении».

На душе погано, ползущие по потолку тени складываются в укоризненное лицо Крея.

Гало не боится ареста, Гало боится нарушить данное самому себе обещание — жить так, чтобы шеф им гордился, и не доставлять ему неприятностей. Ведь вся верхушка знает о том, что Крей Форсайт когда-то его спас.

Он достает смартфон и зависает над ярлыком приложения, которое вшито в операционную систему каждого телефона в Промеполисе — перечеркнутый язычок пламени, заключенный в золотой круг. 

Социальная программа «Бдительный гражданин» (Гало бы предложил другое название).

При встрече с опаленным каждый житель города должен отправить сигнал прямиком в штаб-квартиру Ледяных сил. Родственные связи значения не имеют. Фото или видео не обязательны, но приветствуются.

За них даже полагались какие-то бонусы, но Гало было противно разбираться.

И сейчас тоже противно — из-за того, что даже думает в этом направлении.

Смартфон отправляется обратно под подушку.

Нет, Гало не будет решать за беззащитного человека, лежащего без сознания в его кровати.

Пусть беззащитный человек решает сам — потом.

Некоторые сдавались властям добровольно — правда, все равно отправлялись в Ледяную тюрьму, но уже в более комфортные условия. Это если они не успели никому навредить, намеренно или случайно — тут закон различий не делал.

Гало не судил по внешности, но ему хотелось, чтобы спасенный им мальчишка еще не успел отобрать чью-то жизнь. 

Он закрывает глаза и засыпает. 

Гало просыпается с гудящей головой и какое-то время не может сообразить, почему лежит на полу.

А потом он вспоминает.

Подворотня, опаленный, такси. 

Да, вечерок выдался занятный. 

Гало поднимается на ноги, склоняется над кроватью, и, словно почувствовав его присутствие, опаленный медленно открывает глаза. 

— О, очнулся, — радуется Гало, — это ты правильно, это ты молодец. 

Опаленный никак не комментирует его слова. Неподвижное лицо полностью безразлично, словно просыпаться в чужой квартире с колотой раной в боку для него обычное дело.

Ничего, прочухается еще. 

— Тебе что-нибудь нужно? — Гало кладет ладонь ему на лоб — теплый. — Есть, пить, в туалет? Может…

И тут опаленный всем телом кидается вперед. Гало и глазом моргнуть не успевает, как оказывается прижатым к кровати, а опаленный садится сверху, плотно сжав ногами его ребра. 

Один магазин японской литературы с прошлым заказом прислал Гало подарок — шпильки для волос. Может, они думали, у него есть девушка или сам он любитель сооружать прически. В общем, он положил подарок на тумбочку рядом с кроватью, а следовало бы убрать подальше. 

Потому что сейчас эти шпильки — длинные, острые и наверняка достаточно прочные — нацелены прямо ему в глаза. 

— Кто ты такой? — спрашивает опаленный. — Что тебе нужно? Отвечай, если жизнь дорога. 

Голос у него неожиданно низкий, для такого-то доходяги. 

Из головы Гало уходят все мысли, кроме одной — слепых пожарных не бывает.

Теоретически можно его швырнуть так, чтобы полетел через комнату, но Гало применяет силу только в качестве последнего решающего аргумента. 

— А это тоже мутация, да? — он сдувает со лба челку. 

— Что? 

— Глаза, — объясняет Гало. — Фиолетовых же не бывает, я только в рекламе видел. 

Опаленный смотрит на него так, словно Гало только что сунул руку в блендер. 

— Ты совсем дурак, да? — успевает спросить он, а потом его глаза закатываются, а сам он валится набок с грацией мешка с песком.

Гало едва успевает его подхватить.

***

После этого случая Гало убирает подальше все колюще-режущие предметы — ножи, вилки, даже швейную иглу. Кто бы мог подумать — огонь не единственное, чего стоит опасаться, когда имеешь дело с опаленным.

Хотя про их физическую силу Гало знает не понаслышке — их бригаде уже несколько раз приходилось иметь дело с террористами, и один такой вытряхнул его из доспеха за три удара.

Ух Лючия тогда и ругалась — не на Гало, а просто в пространство. Хотя потом досталось и Гало — за то, что рискует без причины, не бережет ценную технику и ценного себя. 

А сам Гало ругается сейчас — когда разглядывает перед зеркалом огромные синяки, оставшиеся после близкого знакомства с опаленным. Ну дела, ходить теперь в майке неделю, а то и две.

Впрочем, он сам виноват. Сунулся с глазами, вместо того, чтобы все объяснить.

И правда дебил. 

Когда опаленный приходит в себя во второй раз, Гало сразу начинает с главного. 

— Давай проясним два момента. Про первый я тебе уже говорил тогда, в переулке, но ты, скорее всего, не слышал. Я не собираюсь тебя сдавать или держать тут в качестве экзотической зверушки. Дверь открывается просто — верхний замок, два оборота направо, нижний, три оборота налево. Можешь выйти через нее хоть сейчас, но я бы рекомендовал чуть-чуть отлежаться. 

Опаленный молчит. Ну и пусть, главное, чтобы не бросался больше, а то ведь убьется.

— Рассматриваю как положительный ответ, — предупреждает Гало и садится в кресло, — и второй момент…

Теоретически можно раздобыть ледяные оковы – подключить Лючию или вообще шефа, только вот это обязательно вызовет вопросы. Ну и есть что-то неправильное в том, чтобы надевать на человека наручники. 

— …в общем, квартира у меня одна, вторую взять неоткуда, поэтому давай без фейерверков, хорошо? 

Цены на жилье в этом районе за последние несколько лет подскочили до небес — благодарить за это следует террористов. По какой-то непонятной причине они никогда не появляются в Олдтауне, все атаки принимает на себя центр Промеполиса. 

На зарплату пожарного здесь можно купить разве что полуборной, но в прошлом году Крей неожиданно сделал своему воспитаннику шикарный подарок. 

Хотя сам Гало согласился бы на вариант попроще, но поближе к тому же центру — в последнее время они с Креем и так почти не виделись, оба были загружены на службе.

— Это хороший район, зеленый, чистый, и до работы тебе всего два квартала, — ответил на это Крей, и Гало понял, что разговор закончен. 

Опаленный вытягивается на кровати и прикрывает глаза. То ли устал, то ли просто не хочет смотреть на Гало.

— Хорошо хоть вчера мы с тобой поболтали, — продолжает Гало, — а то я бы подумал, что ты немой. 

Опаленный отворачивается к стене. 

— Как тебя зовут-то? 

Тишина. 

— Красивое имя. А я Гало, Гало Тимос. У тебя есть родители? Семья? Девушка? Кто-то, кому нужно позвонить?

Обращенная к Гало спина даже не вздрагивает. 

Тот медленно вздыхает.

— Значит так, в холодильнике фасолевый суп, остатки мясного рагу и мое фирменное блюдо. Называется «звонок в пиццерию за углом». Или что вы, опаленные, там едите?  
Никакого ответа он уже не ждет, поэтому чуть не падает с кресла, снова услышав голос опаленного. 

— Человеческое мясо, — отвечает он со злостью и какой-то горечью. — Детское. Мы же чудовища, разве ты не знал? 

Яда в его голосе хватит, чтобы перетравить всю пожарную бригаду, включая здоровяка Вариса, но Гало это не смущает. 

— Ну, вот зачем сразу обижаться? Я думал, может, у вас метаболизм другой. Может, тебе… не знаю, быка надо? 

У него есть пара комментариев касательно чудовищ, но он их благополучно держит при себе.

На этот раз опаленный не вступает в дискуссию, и Гало понимает, что этот разговор на сегодня последний.

— Ясно, значит, выбор сегодня на мне, — он встает с кресла.

Все-таки пицца не лучший вариант для раненого, лучше он сварит кашу.

Захочет — поест.

***

— Никак не пойму, чего с тобой не так, — Гало осторожно разматывает бинты. Рана почти затянулась, и сейчас о ней напоминает только тонкий белый шрам, что почти не сказывается на самочувствии опаленного.

Вчера ночью он опять пытался сбежать — на то, чтобы добраться до двери, сил хватило, а вот на замки уже не осталось.

— Может, я тебе хоть штаны дам? — спрашивает Гало, выглянувший из гостиной на грохот падающего тела.

Опаленный смотрит на него с беспомощной злостью, но не возражает, когда Гало возвращает его обратно в кровать.

— Зажило же все просто отлично, — Гало чешет затылок, — а тебе как будто хуже.

— Внутренние повреждения, — скупо поясняет опаленный, и Гало опять вздрагивает — поди угадай, когда ему вздумается заговорить, — много. Эта рана только верхушка айсберга.

— Тебя с крыши уронили? — аккуратно интересуется Гало. Тему нападения он не поднимает — рано еще.

Опаленный неопределенно поводит плечами и осторожно укладывается обратно. 

— Но ты ведь не рассыпешься мне прямо тут? — неудачно шутит Гало, ловит удивленный взгляд и считает нужным пояснить. — Нам в Академии все рассказывали о том, как…

— О том, как нас убивать? — резко перебивает его опаленный. 

У Гало немеют скулы.

— Мы никого не убиваем, — сухо отвечает он, сгребая в кучу использованные бинты, — вот наоборот бывает, и часто.

И вздрагивает, когда на колено ложится рука. 

— Прости, Гало. Я не хотел тебя обидеть. И за мое отвратительное поведение тоже прости. Просто мы привыкли… к другому отношению.

— Ээ, брат, да ты ничего не знаешь про отвратительное поведение, — смеется Гало и сдерживает желание потрепать его по голове.

Одна светская дама как-то расцарапала ему все лицо, требуя «спасти» из горящей квартиры ее коллекцию мехов, а какой-то газетный магнат пытался выставить пожарному департаменту счет за проломленную крышу особняка — хотя Игнис несколько раз объяснял, что по-другому оказавшихся в ловушке людей (да, да и вас ТОЖЕ) было не вытащить. 

Опаленным в этом плане, конечно, хуже. Реми как-то сказал, что половина заключенных Ледяной тюрьмы отправлена туда собственными родственниками. Конечно, жить под одной крышей с живым и не контролирующим себя огнеметом страшно. 

Если бы тот же Крей оказался опаленным, Гало бы и рта не раскрыл.

— Ты пожарный? 

Гало возвращается в реальность.

— Ой, я это вслух сказал? Про крышу? 

Опаленный указывает взглядом куда-то поверх его головы. Гало оборачивается. А, ну да, грамота.

— Это я девушку из огня вытащил. — Героям положено быть скромными, но он уже целый месяц никому не рассказывал эту историю. — Без доспеха, только незамерзайкой облился. А это я еще только на стажировке был, меня вообще на тот пожар брать не хотели, я настоял. Кстати, девчонка та тоже оказалась опаленной. Видишь? Я ничего против вас не имею. 

Опаленный наклонят голову и тихо смеется, и Гало цепенеет. Да что за день сегодня за такой.

— Нет, ты все-таки дурачок, Гало Тимос. Но, кажется, очень храбрый.

Гало чувствует прилив гордости, как школьник, которого похвалил любимый учитель.

— А еще я самый пламенный пожарный во всей вселенной. 

***

Нервов Гало хватает ровно на пять минут. 

— Да она не отравленная. Хочешь, откушу? 

— Еще чего, — опаленный отодвигается от него, прикрывая ладонью кусок пиццы (с ананасом, прости господи, и откуда только берутся такие извращенцы). — Ты взял себе рамен, вот и ешь свой рамен.

Рамен Гало тоже любит. И не любит чего-то не понимать. 

— Ты уже час на нее смотришь со сложным лицом, вот я и подумал, что ты или боишься отравиться или ждешь, пока она тоже на тебя посмотрит.

Опаленный поправляется довольно быстро. Уже на следующий день после того разговора он садится в кровати, а еще через пару дней начинает передвигаться по квартире — пусть медленно и держась за руку Гало, но это все равно большой прогресс. 

Гало с ним легко и комфортно — как с другом детства, который надолго уехал в другой город и вот теперь вернулся. Они играют в приставку, смотрят сериалы и много говорят — вернее, говорит Гало. Он рассказывает о детстве в приюте, о работе, о пожарном деле в эпоху Эдо (основным методом борьбы с огнем был снос строений, окружающих горящее здание, были такие специальные пожарные верхолазы. А во времена эры Мейва использовали деревянный ручной насос, «рюдосу», это на японском значит «дракон, разбрызгивающий воду»). 

Опаленный отлично умеет слушать — не перебивает, не смеется, и не спрашивает, зачем Гало в двадцать третьем веке нужен матой.

Гало даже начинает думать, что если ему негде жить, то они могут это обсудить. Если убрать диван, то в гостиную без проблем войдет еще одна кровать, гостей он все равно не водит. 

— Почему я здесь? — спрашивает опаленный и откусывает наконец от своей пиццы.  
Это что-то новенькое. 

— А куда тебе надо? — не понимает Гало.

— Никуда мне пока не надо. Только, — опаленный поднимает голову и смотрит на него внимательно и печально, — у тебя ведь будут неприятности. 

Гало кивает. Вода мокрая, Крей Форсайт — технический гений, а у того, кто укрывает опаленных, будут неприятности.

У Гало как у государственного служащего еще и с горочкой. Поедет он в тюрьму или нет, это еще вопрос, а вот из пожарки точно вылетит быстрее, чем догорает спичка.  
Навсегда. Никакой Крей не отмажет. 

Гало задумчиво жует губу, подбирая нужные слова. 

— Вулкан говорит, что ловить опаленных уполномочены Ледяные силы. Вот пусть сами за тобой и бегают, если ты им нужен. А я, может, и не в курсе вообще, кто ты такой. Шел по своим делам, увидел, как кто-то валяется в переулке, и исполнил свой гражданский долг. 

В какой-то степени это даже правда — за все это время его гость ни разу не использовал пламя, так что при желании можно вообще забыть, кто он такой. Вот Гало и забыл. 

В глазах опаленного мелькает улыбка. 

— Мало того, что ты дурак, ты еще и обманываешь своих.

Гало все-таки ворует из коробки кусок пиццы и счищает с него ананасы. 

— Ледяные силы мне не свои, — объясняет он. — Можно теперь я спрошу? В тот день, когда я тебя нашел… соседний район был оцеплен. По твою душу нагнали? 

Он готов к тому, что опаленный опять отмолчится, и не собирается тянуть из него правду клещами, но неожиданно получает в ответ лаконичное: 

— По мою.

Гало растерянно чешет щеку и решает идти до конца. 

— И ты… что-то сделал? 

— Ты хочешь знать, в чем заключается мое преступление? — прямо спрашивает опаленный. 

Он мало говорит, но уж если говорит, то всегда прямо. Это удобно, хоть иногда и ставит в тупик. 

— Это ни на что не повлияет, — обещает Гало, — мы же договорились.

Он не уверен, что сможет относиться к опаленному так же, окажись он убийцей или одним из тех безумных поджигателей, по душу которых приезжает пожарная бригада. Просто Гало отчего-то уверен, что он не из них, а Гало разбирается в людях.

Например, он с первого взгляда понял, что Крей гений, герой и будущее Промеполиса, а остальным понадобилось несколько лет.

Опаленный внимательно смотрит на свои руки. 

— Я просто хочу жить как обычный человек, — тихо говорит он. — Выучиться на юриста или на архитектора — я еще не решил. Получить права на мотоцикл. Купить маленький дом в пригороде, чтобы из окна было видно Дизель-Везувий. Завести парочку котов. Это плохо?

У Гало отлегает от сердца. Грустно, конечно, что кому-то приходится мечтать о таких обычных вещах, но ничего — когда-нибудь изобретут средство от этой проклятой мутации. 

— Знаешь, что плохо? Я все еще не знаю, как тебя зовут. 

— Джеймс? — предлагает опаленный. — Оливер? Майкл? Выбирай любое имя, которое тебе нравится. 

«Ты хороший человек, но я не могу рисковать», — слышит Гало. Ему немного обидно, но он все понимает. 

— Тогда я буду звать тебя Кальфицером.

Опаленный кидает в него подушкой. 

— А я тебя — Ведьмой Пустоши.

— В крайнем случае согласен на Хауэла.

Они проводят вечер за просмотром «Ходячего замка».

***

В понедельник Гало выходит на работу. Игнис не требует с него никаких справок, и от этого смотреть ему в глаза еще тяжелее.

Ладно, он не бездельничал и не валялся с похмелья — хорошее дело делал.

День проходит спокойно и скучно — единственный пожар (именно пожар, а не теракт — какой-то умник решил жечь на своем участке траву) распределяют на вторую бригаду, им быстрее. 

Гало в принципе не против — с обычного пожара никакого азарта. Хоть и безобразие, конечно, делить их на скучные и нескучные, беда есть беда.

— Давайте по пицце, — предлагает он в перерыве и ловит удивленный взгляд Айны.

— А, ну да, ты же не знаешь ничего, — качает головой она. — Все наша пиццерия. Повар оказался опаленным. 

— Мигель? — зачем-то уточняет Гало. Повар там один — невысокий мексиканец с золотыми руками и слегка нервной улыбкой. Очень уважает пожарных и всегда кладет им двойную порцию пепперони.

Вот блин, как же так-то.

— И хозяина увезли, — добавляет Лючия, — он, оказывается, был в курсе. Даже пытался что-то втолковывать Вулкану.

— И теперь пойдет по двойной статье — за то, что не донес, и за то, что предоставил рабочее место, — вмешивается Реми. — И вот зачем было лезть. Непонятно. 

Гало удрученно вздыхает. Ему все понятно.

— Чтобы остаться человеком. 

***

Гало открывает дверь и, прежде чем войти, долго гремит ключами на пороге — это они так условились. Вероятность того, что за опаленным кто-то придет, с каждым днем все меньше и меньше, но осторожность не бывает лишней. 

Воздух пахнет средством для чистки стекол и почему-то жареным мясом. 

— Эй, Огонек, я дома! 

Опаленный выглядывает из гостиной и машет ему тряпкой. Отросшие волосы собраны в пучок, очередная футболка Гало свисает почти до колен. Выглядит до того буднично и уютно, что у Гало тут же теплеет на сердце и все плохие новости отступают на второй план.

Раньше он и не задумывался, насколько это приятно — когда тебя ждут. И что возвращаться в пустую квартиру будет грустно. Тоже что ли кошку завести? Сиамскую — он видел такую в витрине зоомагазина, ох и красивая. 

— Привет! Я тут прибрался немного, пока тебя не было, — опаленный сдувает со лба челку и с негодованием продолжает. — У тебя в гостиной – срач!

— Видели эстета? — тихонько ворчит Гало. — Ну, захламился немножко, с кем не бывает, не до порядка было последние несколько дней.

— Что-что-что-что-что? 

— Я говорю, я тебе пижаму купил. С розами!

Гало не жалко своих футболок, просто он хочет, чтобы у опаленного было что-то свое. Да, именно так.

Он вовсе не пытается привязать его к дому этой дурацкой пижамой. 

— С розами, — повторяет опаленный, и лицо у него примерно такое же, как и в тот момент, когда Гало спрашивал его про глаза.

— Ну, твоего размера была только с розами.

— Ладно, значит, я заслужил этот позор, — опаленный забирает из его рук пакет. — Спасибо, Гало. Мы можем поговорить. Кстати, я запек курицу по-пекински.

Понятно, вот откуда аромат.

Гало опускается на диван и призывно хлопает ладонью по поверхности рядом.  
Опаленный садится и, прежде чем заговорить, долго терзает сверток с пижамой.

— Я не имею права просить больше, чем ты уже сделал, — наконец произносит он, как будто нехотя, — но… ладно, я не с того начал. Гало, помнишь, ты спрашивал, есть ли у меня кто-то. Так вот, у меня очень, очень большая семья. Мы вместе скрываемся от Ледяных сил.

— Где-то в городе есть целая община опаленных, а Вулкан про вас не в курсе? — прерывает его Гало.

Хотя, если подумать, ничего удивительного — Вулкан задницу свою не найдет без карты.

— Не в городе, — терпеливо возражает опаленный, — да это и не важно. Чем меньше ты знаешь, тем лучше для тебя, Гало. Я о другом. Пока ко мне не вернулось пламя, я буду для них обузой, понимаешь? 

Гало понимает. А еще он понимает, что у опаленного есть к кому вернуться. Семья, значит. Может, и девушка есть. Или парень.

Хорошо, что он не стал в итоге заводить тот самый разговор, а то сейчас обоим было бы неловко.

— Оставайся сколько нужно, — тихо говорит он, и сердце впервые по-настоящему сжимает тоска. — Мой дом — твой дом. 

***

— Губернатор Форсайт — твой отец? — напряженно спрашивает опаленный, замирая напротив полки.

На фотографию в рамке он смотрит оценивающим, колючим взглядом, а от его голоса впервые веет холодом.

Оно и понятно — опаленным от человека с фамилией Форсайт никогда не прилетало ничего хорошего — огнеупорные материалы, ледяные наручники, проект «Бдительный гражданин», да даже Ледяная тюрьма — Крей не признает полумер в защите возвысившего его города. 

Еще вчера этой фотографии здесь не было — а все потому, что она была нестандартного размера, и Гало никак не мог подобрать к ней нужную рамку, и только вчера удалось случайно отыскать что-то подходящее.

Не мог пару недель подождать, дурак.

Этому снимку почти десять лет, на нем они с Креем стоят на фоне огромного аквариума, чуть выше плеча Гало прилипла к стеклу какая-то любопытная рыбина. Крей стоит чуть боком к камере, чтобы не было видно пустой рукав.

— Не совсем, — уклончиво отвечает Гало.

Фотографий родителей у него нет. Одежда, личные вещи, сам дом и жизни большинства его обитателей — все досталось пожару.

— Родственник? — опаленный пытается еще раз.

Гало думает, как уместить в одно слово спасение из горящего дома, редкие встречи в приюте, походы в планетарий и океанариум, и наконец отвечает.

— Он мой герой. 

— Понятно, — сдержанно отвечает опаленный.

Почему-то Гало кажется, что он его чем-то обидел.

***

Все летит к чертям, когда Гало приходит в голову устроить стирку. Насчет своей куртки опаленный выражается лаконично: «Выкинуть, чего уж теперь», но по глазам видно, что вещь ему дорога. 

Ничего, от оплаты химчистки с Гало не убудет, только вот пятно на изнанке лучше отстирать. Или хотя бы попробовать. 

Он выворачивает куртку на изнаночную сторону — ага, подкладка отстегивается, огонь! — и на пол выпадает сложенный пополам лист бумаги.

Гало никогда не читает того, что не предназначено для его глаз, но в этот момент в голове расцветает глупая мысль — да это же, наверное, инструкция по уходу, может, он и сам справится.

Это не инструкция.

Когда опаленный приходит к нему в гостиную с вопросом: «Суши или пиццу?», он вручает ему этот лист и спрашивает: 

— Огонек, зачем тебе план здания Фонда Форсайта? 

Ему очень хочется, чтобы опаленный сказал: «Эй, ну ты чего, все не так, я тебе сейчас все объясню, слушай» или даже «Зачем ты полез в мою куртку?».

Вместо этого опаленный размеренно вздыхает, прикрывает глаза и забирает у Гало бумагу.

— Так надежнее, чем хранить их в смартфоне. Мы ими практически не пользуемся — могут отследить.

Гало трет виски. Череп резким приступом скручивает головная боль. 

— Я думал, ты очередная жертва системы, — собственный дрожащий голос доносится откуда-то издалека. — А ты, получается, террорист. Или как вы себя там называете — ультраопаленный.

— Ты все еще можешь послать сигнал Ледяным силам, если хочешь. Скажешь, что я тебе угрожал. Не выпускал из квартиры, — предлагает опаленный, опускает голову и продолжает еле слышно. — Я все подтвержу. 

Он опять выглядит больным и каким-то уставшим, хотя вчера еще ходил с Гало на пробежку и отмахал десять кругов по стадиону, как маленький паровоз, чух-чух-чух, чух-чух-чух.

Гало хватает себя за волосы и убегает на кухню.

События прошлой недели сливаются в один сплошной поток: оцепленный район, подворотня, такси, шпильки эти дурацкие.

Точно, шпильки.

Надо было быть сказочным идиотом, чтобы не понять.

Или Гало Тимосом.

Он включает воду и берется за грязную посуду — вчера поленились помыть после ужина.

Хорошо.

Домашние дела всегда помогают привести мысли в порядок. 

Ну, и еще в сложных ситуациях Гало обычно задает себе вопрос: «А как на моем месте поступил бы шеф», но сейчас это не годится.

Услышав за спиной шаги, он не оборачивается, хотя игнорировать террориста, наверное, опасно. 

— Гало, поговори со мной.

Вместо ответа Гало крепче сжимает зубы. Во рту разливается кислый привкус. 

Поговорить? 

Ладно, он поговорит. 

— Помнишь, я тебе про ту девочку рассказывал? — он ожесточенно кидает чистую вилку в раковину. — Да она бы заживо там сгорела, если бы я не влез на этаж. Сигнализация заблокировала все двери. А все потому, что кореша твои развлекались. Или, может, ты сам. Под доспехами не разберешь. 

Воздух прохладный из-за открытого окна, и откуда-то тянет сигаретным дымом — сосед, не пекарь, а другой, опять курит у себя на балконе.

— Мы это делаем не со злости.

Гало ждет каких угодно слов, но только не этих, и в груди у него что-то взрывается. 

— Ага. Из любви. Я так сразу и понял. 

— Дурак! — опаленный хватает его за плечи и разворачивает к себе, как куклу — Гало никак не может привыкнуть, что в этом маленьком теле таится такая чудовищная сила. — Ты что, не заметил, что мы поджигаем только здания Фонда? А если там вдруг по случайности кто-то есть, всегда сооружаем убежище. Сколько гражданских пострадало во время последних терактов, ну? 

Гало аккуратно отбрасывает его руки — впрочем, у него это получается только потому, что опаленный не сопротивляется. 

Перед глазами опять встает та девчонка. Большие серьезные глаза, смешная повязка на кудрявых волосах.

— Я тебе уже все сказал. Или ты думаешь, есть разница — один или десять? 

Про здания Фонда — правда, опаленные почему-то атакуют только их.

Гало никак не может взять в толк, зачем нужна эта куча пустых небоскребов, окружающих основное строение — там и правда никто не живет, а ученые занимают хорошо если один этаж. Но спросить об этом у Крея он стесняется. Каждый должен делать свою работу. Работа Гало — следить за тем, чтобы Промеполис не горел. 

И с недавних пор — укрывать опаленных. 

— Террористов, — безжалостно поправляет себя он, — поджигателей. 

— Та девушка твоя, — опаленный выключает воду, убирает на место чистую тарелку, и пальцы у него дрожат. — Я бы такого никогда не допустил.

Гало аккуратно закрывает окно. Хороши они оба — столько времени сидели тихо, как мыши под веником, чтобы кричать на всю улицу про поджоги и прочее. 

Если их все же арестуют, он попросит себе премию Дарвина. 

Гало шумно вздыхает и с силой проводит по волосам мокрой ладонью.

Он так не хочет злиться на Огонька.

И верить в то, что он безжалостный преступник, — тоже не хочет. 

— А здания перед вами в чем провинились? На стройку тоже кто-то тратил силы и время. Или ты думаешь, шеф бросит изобретать оружие против опаленных и откроет тюрьмы, потому что вы ему город громите? 

Гало бесконечно далек от всего, что связано с политикой изоляции, но даже он знает — этого не будет. Еще не родился человек, способный выкрутить руки Крею Форсайту.  
Опаленный прислоняется к стене и смотрит на него своими удивительными фиолетовыми глазами, смотрит цепко и внимательно, словно пытается решить какую-то важную задачу. 

— Все гораздо сложнее и проще одновременно, — в его голосе слышится искренняя усталость. — Ты не поймешь.

— А ты попробуй мне объяснить, — предлагает Гало. — Я вроде неплохо понимаю английский.

— Обещай, что ты в это не полезешь.

Гало неловко кивает. 

— Допустим.

— Нет, допустим не годится.

— Обещаю, — Гало борется с желанием скрестить за спиной пальцы. Детский сад же, ну.

Опаленный мрачно кивает, и на его лице впервые за все это время появляется то выражение, которое Гало иногда наблюдает у Игниса — когда кто-то из Ледяных сил в очередной раз называет их доспехи «никчемными развалюхами, достойными своих хозяев». 

— В руководстве Фонда есть очень плохой человек. Он нас препарирует во имя науки. Не считает за людей. А мы люди. И мы не позволим так с собой обращаться. Эти пожары, — он мрачно улыбается и разминает пальцы, на кончиках которых пляшут фиолетовые искры. — Можно сказать, что это доступная нам форма социального протеста. 

***

После этого разговора они расходятся по разным комнатам. Гало долго сидит в темноте и думает. Он не питает иллюзий по поводу того, как живется пленным опаленным — все-таки Ледяная тюрьма не курорт.

Но эксперименты, на живых людях…

Гало как-то наткнулся в интернете на документальным фильм про японский концентрационный лагерь 731. «Человек за солнцем» или «Человек позади солнца», это не важно, а важно то, что нервов Гало хватило на первые пятнадцать минут.  
Шеф не допустит таких зверств. Надо поговорить с шефом.

Да, Гало обещал в это не лезть, а про то, чтобы не ходить в гости к Крею, разговора не было. 

Какой же он все-таки умный!

Из-под двери спальни пробивается мягкий рассеянный свет — опаленный тоже не спит.

Они как-то нехорошо закончили тот разговор и после недолгих размышлений Гало встает с дивана. 

— Слушай, я хотел, — бодро начинает он и замирает завороженный. 

Опаленный сидит на краю кровати, а над его головой под самым потолком танцуют и переливаются огненные фигуры — бабочки, ящерицы, воздушные змеи, какие-то птицы.

Но внимание Гало быстро переключается на другое. 

— Пижама, — говорит он и как-то бестолково улыбается.

— А что? — опаленный одергивает подвернутые рукава — значит, все равно оказались длинные. — Отличная пижама, удобная.

— Так розочки же, — бормочет Гало, смущаясь окончательно.

— Ну розочки, — соглашается опаленный. — Зато ты купил ее. Для меня. У меня уже очень давно не было пижамы. И спальни. Да и кровати тоже, только спальный мешок.  
Гало ужасно хочется предложить ему свой дом, свою спальню и свою постель — снова. 

— Ага, — бормочет он и опускается на кровать. Она большая, сидеть так близко вовсе не обязательно, но ему хочется. — А это вот…

Огненные фигурки продолжают свой медленный танец, от нагретого воздуха сохнет в горле. Или это не от воздуха?

— Пока что все, на что я способен, — объясняет опаленный. Его лицо, подсвеченное пламенем, кажется совсем детским. — Не беспокойся, они не прожгут потолок. Этот огонь не причиняет вреда тому, кто мне симпатичен… или его имуществу. 

— Да нет, — мотает головой Гало. Что ему сейчас потолок. — Я просто не думал, что оно бывает…

Сознание пытается заблокировать тот факт, что его только что назвали симпатичным. Наверняка опаленный имел в виду не это.

— Что? 

— Так красиво.

— Мы там приучаем детей не бояться огня. Ну, и это успокаивает.

— У тебя есть дети?

— Метафорически выражаясь, они все мои дети. 

— А дракона можешь? — по-детски спрашивает Гало.

— Протяни руку, — просит опаленный.

Одна из птиц мягко планирует вниз, обвивается вокруг руки Гало, изменяясь на глазах — появляются рога, удлиннившееся тело обрастает чешуей, крылья принимают другую форму.

Крошечный зверь смотрит на него глазами бусинами и слегка прикусывает кожу у запястья.

— Можешь его погладить, вот так, — опаленный чешет дракона за ухом. — Хороший дракончик.

Гало следует его примеру, и по телу разливается тепло.

— Славный дракончик.

Их пальцы встречаются на макушке, и у него нет ни малейшего желания отдергивать руку.

— Иди ко мне, дракончик, — несмотря на приглашение опаленный тянется к нему первым, вернее, с готовностью вплывает в раскрытые объятия, и из головы Гало выметает все мысли — кроме одной единственной.

— Мне надо знать, — он открывает рот, чтобы облизать сухие губы, — это ведь не какое-то неуместное чувство благодарности, да? 

Опаленный слегка отстраняется, чтобы заглянуть ему в лицо — без обиды, но с легким удивлением.

— А ты разве не знаешь? 

***

По квартире прокатывается звонок — громкий и требовательный. Незваный гость несколько секунд держит палец на кнопке, а потом с силой пинает дверь.  
Сердце Гало сжимается, как от пожарной сирены — звука, означающего, что, возможно, прямо сейчас где-то гибнут люди.

Гало позволяет себе несколько секунд на панику, а потом начинает думать быстро-быстро.

Успокаивать себя тем, что к ним ломится перепутавший квартиры пьяница с третьего, значит терять драгоценное время.

— Открывай, — советует опаленный. — А то дверь высадят. Я помню, что другой квартиры у тебя нет.

Гало кивает и командует в ответ: 

— Прячься. Посмотрим, что можно сделать.

Он не любит козырять связями с шефом, вернее, никогда это не делает (протекция в пожарку исключительно инициатива Крея, за что ему большое спасибо), но все когда-то бывает в первый раз.

Солдат только двое, зато экипированы они по полной — огнеупорные жилеты, ледяные пушки.

Гало встает в дверях и скрещивает руки на груди.

— Удостоверение и ордер на обыск.

— Да будет тебе, парень, — говорит ближайший черный шлем, — ты на службе в героя не наигрался? 

— Удостоверение и ордер на обыск, — повторяет Гало.

— Давай мы просто заберем опасного террориста, и никто не пострадает, — предлагает черный шлем номер два, — иначе… видишь, кто стоит в углу? 

Старая как мир уловка, но Гало машинально оборачивается, и на его затылок обрушивается кулак. 

***

— … а если бы у него было оружие, а у меня пламя? — приглушенно ругается опаленный. — Вы соображаете вообще? 

— Мы хотели по-тихому. Этот твой парень, он вроде законопослушный. Думали, тихо войдем, тихо выйдем. 

Гало открывает глаза. Ему ничего не понятно, но «этот твой парень» звучит здорово.  
Он лежит на диване головой на коленях у опаленного, в ногах сидит какой-то рыжий парень и еще один — длинноволосый брюнет — растерянной тучей маячит у окна. 

— А форму вы где взяли? Только не говори, что с кого-то сняли…

— Так в секс-шопе же, — радостно отвечает рыжий и ржет. — Бывают же извращенцы, прикинь, босс?

— Босс? — самым бесстыдным образом вклинивается в разговор Гало. — Вот дела, а я ему пижаму купил. С розочками.

— Ага, мы заценили, — рыжий одобрительно выставляет большой палец. — Крутая пижама. Извини, что стукнул.

— Бывает, — Гало осторожно садится и морщится, крутя шеей. Голова гудит, как колокол, но он бесконечно счастлив.

Хотя и все понимает.

— Значит, уходишь, Огонек? — прямо спрашивает он. Нет смысла рубить кошке хвост по кусочкам.

— Меня зовут Лио, — опаленный обнимает его и, не стесняясь присутствующих, прижимается губами к его губам. — Лио Фотиа. Можно, я оставлю здесь свою пижаму?  
И Гало обнимает его в ответ — крепко-крепко — и понимает, что это не конец.

Наоборот — что-то начинается.

Что-то новое.

— Она будет тебя ждать.


End file.
